Question: Subtract. $76.24 - 3.76 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}76.24 - 3.76\\\\ &=7{,}624\text{ hundredths} - 376\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=7{,}248\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=72.48 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${7}$ ${6}$ $.$ ${2}$ $4$ $3$ $.$ ${7}$ $6$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${7}$ $\overset{5}{\cancel{6}}$ $.$ $\overset{11}{\cancel{2}}$ $\overset{14}{\cancel{4}}$ $-$ $3$ $.$ ${7}$ $6$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $7$ $2$ $.$ $4$ $8$ $76.24-3.76=72.48$